


bad dream

by edgykid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Comfort, Crying Anakin Skywalker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Nightmares, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Young Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he gets one :), anyways this takes place like right after the phantom menace, its mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgykid/pseuds/edgykid
Summary: a 9 year old anakin has a bad dream. obi wan helps.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	bad dream

Anakin. A youngling more than a padawan. A child, unused to the Jedi ways. Fear still in his heart, worrying about his mother back on Tatooine. Anakin would have nightmares of his mother, of her being sold and resold to do dirtier work than she could handle. They were nothing compared to his later nightmares of her, but they still woke him from sleep, almost crying. He would wrap his arms around himself in a feeble attempt to reproduce the way his mother would hold him when he woke from bad dreams like this one. But it wasn't the same. He felt cold all around, the Jedi temple on Coruscant freezing compared to Tatooine, and it felt even colder knowing his mother's embrace would not be there to comfort him.

He got up, in the dead of night, and walked barefoot on the chilly floors, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, to the room of the only person he felt could help him calm down like his mom did.

Obi-Wan.

On his tippy toes he reached up to press the button to open the door to Obi-Wan's room, and while the doors were quieter on the dorms, Anakin saw in the low light the young Jedi shift under his blankets, looking to the door with squinted eyes.

"Anakin?" His voice sounded groggy and tired, and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up with a groan. "What are you-" he looked at his clock. "You should be sleeping, Anakin," he said sternly. "It's late."

Anakin shuffled on his feet. "I-I know, I was sleeping, but I, uh..." Anakin got nervous. What if Obi-Wan declined and made him go back to his room alone? The hallways were dark and scary and cold. He just didn't want to feel scared. He just wanted comfort.

"You.. what?" Obi-Wan asked inquisitively as he swung his feet over the side of his bed.

"I had a bad dream."

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his hand down his face before running it through his short, tufted hair. "Anakin, it's too late, you should just go back to bed."

Anakin tugged at the blanket around his shoulders. "B-but.."

"No buts, Anakin-"

"But I'm scared!"

Anakin burst. His eyes started watering and his face twisted into the face of a child about to start screaming crying.

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open from Anakin's high pitched yell.

"I-I know I'm a padawan, a-and I'm not supposed to get scared so easy, but I-" tears rolled down his chubby cheeks. "I'm scared and yo-you're the only person who makes me feel s-safe here," he choked on his tears and looked down, tears dripping on the floor.

Obi-Wan immediately felt horrible. Even if Anakin was in the Jedi academy for a reason, he wasn't raised as he had been to deny negative feelings. He was still just an emotional young boy from Tatooine, and Obi-Wan figured he had forgotten in his moment of fatigue.

"I-" Obi-Wan started, and shook his head. He sighed yet again. "Ok, Anakin, you can come in, but just this one time," he whispered. "and please don't yell again, you'll wake everyone."

Anakin looked up, still sniffling with tear stained cheeks. He nodded, pressing the button on the inside of the room to close the door, along with the light switch. A dim, sleepy light flooded the room. Anakin scurried to the side of Obi-Wan's bed and clumsily hoisted himself up onto his mattress, the frame much taller than anakin was used to.

Once up next to Obi-Wan, Anakin fiddled with his small hands before quickly diving under Obi-Wan's arm, wrapping his arms around his masters' midsection as best he could.

Obi-Wan, startled from Anakin's sudden hug, put his arms up in shock, as to not have them pinned to his sides by the small boys squeeze. He awkwardly lowered his arms, and hesitantly kept his arm around Anakin's shoulders, not exactly knowing if he was doing the "comforting a small, scared child" thing right.

"Do you... want to talk about it?"

Anakin spoke muffled into Obi-Wan's sleep robes.

"Anakin, I can't exactly hear you well when you have your face smushed into my side."

Anakin turned his head to the side so he could speak, and softly he spoke.

"I had... I had a bad dream about my mom..."

"Go on."

"She was w-working, and she looked really tired... like Watto gave her more work because I- because I left... and she-" Anakin hiccuped. "-she fell over and sh-she-" he couldn't help himself and he sobbed. He buried his face in Obi-Wan's side again, shaking as he cried into the older Jedi's robes. Obi-Wan tentatively rubbed Anakin's back as he sobbed, as he'd seen parents do to their children in market places, and this seemed to help. Anakin still bawled on, but his grip seemed to loosen from around his waist.

"I can guess what happened, Anakin, you needn't go on," Obi-Wan spoke softly. He continued to rub his padawan's back gently, hoping to get back to bed soon, but more than anything, hoping to get Anakin feeling ok again.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes until Anakin peeled himself away from Obi-Wan's side, successfully leaving tear and snot stains in his robes where Anakin's face had been. Obi-Wan grimaced, but was more relieved that Anakin looked to be feeling a bit better.

"Do you feel better after talking about it a bit?"

"Y-yeah..." Anakin wiped snot from his nose with his sleeve. Obi-Wan, again, cringed at the sight, but children will be children. "Thanks, Obi-Wan."

"Of course, Anakin," Obi-Wan commented with a tired smile. "Do you feel ok enough to go back to your room and go back to sleep?"

"A-actually... Obi-Wan?" Anakin looked up at the knight with his best puppy eyes.

Obi-Wan restrained himself from sighing. "Yes, Anakin?"

"Can I... sleep in your bed with you tonight? Just for one night!" Anakin insisted. "I just... I don't wanna have a dream like that again and wake up all alone..."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin's tear streaked baby face and his big, pleading puppy eyes. He wanted to say no, he knew it the right thing to do, but-

He sighed, not bothering to hold back, and rubbed a hand down his face. "Fine, Anakin, but don't be a blanket hog," he smiled. Anakin smiled back, gave Obi-Wan a proper hug that Obi-Wan properly received this time, and dove under the covers behind the Jedi, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Obi-Wan figured all that crying had taken it out of him, and he laid down as well. He then noticed his pillow had been stolen, and he grumbled to himself something along the lines of 'not saying anything about being a pillow hog'. He begrudgingly used his arm as a makeshift pillow instead. As he lie down, Anakin shifted towards Obi-Wan under the blanket to curl up against his back.

Obi-Wan tensed, but let himself relax when he realized what Anakin was doing. He heard Anakin's breathing level out, and knew he was finally deep asleep.

He let Anakin stay like that for a few hours, pressed against his back. It may have been a chore to scoop Anakin up in his arms and bring him back to his room later in the night, but it was a chore he was willing to deal with. At least Anakin was happy. And at least he'd done something that made him feel worthy of calling Anakin his brother in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> found family makes me go insane sorry lol


End file.
